iPregnant
by CreddieShipper
Summary: Carly doesn't know what to do after she finds out shes pregnant with her husband Freddie's baby. They didn't plan for kids until after college. Creddie
1. Prologue

**I do not own iCarly. If I did Freddie/Nathan would be mine.**

Freddie sometimes wondered what it would be like to have one night with Carly Shay. Granted they were both virgins, but how hard could it be. Just a little touching and um... thrusting. But Freddie wanted their first time to be loving. It wasn't just about the sex. Freddie loved Carly with all his heart ever since sixth grade. Now Carly and him are in their Senior year and his love for her is as strong as ever. It help that Carly had been his girlfriend for a while. She finally realised Freddie was her true love when she nursed him back to health.

One night after getting a smoothie, Carly and Freddie headed outside. Freddie kept begging Carly to forgive him for not telling her he kissed Sam. Carly, still upset, started running away into the street when Freddie saw a car speeding down the road.

_"Carly!" _Freddie ran towards Carly and shoved her out of the way. Taking the blunt of the force, Freddie received a broken leg, broken arm and a bad cut on his head.

To him it was all worth it. Even if Carly didn't want to talk to him, that didn't mean he wouldn't risk his life for her. As long as Carly stayed safe. Now that's love.

_"Oh my God Freddie!!" _Carly and others ran towards the fallen stud. Fear could be seen in Carly's chocolate colored eyes. She could be the reason Freddie died right here, right now.

_"Please Freddie don't leave me babe",_ a tear slid down her rosy cheek. She then spoke the words Freddie always wanted to hear, but never thought it would be this way. _"I love you Freddie."_

That almost tragedy started the relationship of Creddie. This relationship ran smoothly and Freddie knew that. _Mrs. Carly Shay-Benson. _Freddie wanted to propose to Carly for quite some time. He just needed the right moment. The decision was made to wait until after the graduation ceremony. Freddie made arrangements to propose on stage in front of the class. What a graduation present it will be. Just one week left.


	2. Chapter 1: Graduation Day

Graduation Day. The day Freddie been waiting for weeks for. Right after Carly received her diploma, Freddie would get up on stage and ask her hand in marriage. Only thirty minutes to go. Minutes seemed like years for Freddie as he already received his diploma. He sat in his seat holding a little box containing a diamond ring, tapping his fingers on his knees. Finally, after sweating profusely, Principal Franklin called Carly's name. Principal Franklin nodded his head towards Freddie, signaling him to get ready. Freddie stood up and walked toward the stage.

"Congratulations Carly. God bless you," Principal Franklin shook Carly's hand a little longer and stood to take a picture.

"Thank you Principal Fra....", Carly saw her boyfriend Freddie now on stage. Clueless about what was about to happen, she asked "Freddie what are you doing?"

Freddie took the microphone that Principal Franklin held and said he had one question for Carly. One important question. All the other graduates stood up, also clueless of the events. Even Sam and Gibby who were dating for the past few months. Surprisingly, Sam didn't break Gibby's thumbs again when Gibby ask her to go out with him. Finally, Freddie spoke.

"Carly you are my whole life. The reason why I wake up in the morning ever since I met you. That's when you finally said _yes_to being my girlfriend, I was ecstatic, but there is one answer to another question that would make me even happier. That's why Carly Shay...", Freddie went down to one knee and took out the ring. Carly stood in shock as did the rest of the student body. "I love you Carly. Will you make me the happiest I have ever been in my entire life and be my wife?"

The auditorium became silent waiting for Carly's answer. Sam and Gibby stood with their mouths wide open. Deep down they really wanted Carly's to say yes even Sam. Despite her hatred for Freddie, she knew he made Carly happy. If Carly's happy then she's happy. Carly spoke after getting over her shock.

"Freddie I.. I", Freddie started to get nervous. What if she said no? Then Freddie would be humiliated on Graduation Day. He spoke again.

"Carly will you marry me?" Freddie looked in her eyes. After a moment Carly gave her answer.

"Yes I will marry you Freddie!" A huge smile blossomed on Freddie's face and he slipped the ring on her finger, stood up and kissed her passionately as the auditorium applaud.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After the ceremony ended and most of the graduates left, the happy couple stood talking to their family and friends. Spencer and Mrs. Benson, who sat through all the events a little awestruck, congratulated them.

"My baby sister's engaged" Spencer rubbed Carly's head messing up her hair a little. Mrs. Benson, the crazy mother that she is, was over excited.

"Oh my little Fredward is getting married!" Mrs. Benson squeezed Freddie way too hard for his liking.

"Mom, mom, manhandling me. I can't breath!"

"Sorry honey", Mrs. Benson let go and Freddie took his fiance's hand. They kissed again. Everyone else blurred out of their vision. All the engaged couple focused on was them and their future together including college, marriage and eventually a family. Sam broke their thoughts suddenly with a classic Freddie's remark.

"So the dork actually got the girl for once" a smirk appeared on her face, but the remark couldn't ruin Freddie's dream.....marrying Carly Shay. The future Carly Shay-Benson.


	3. Chapter 2: Planning

**Kinda a filler chapter, because that darn writer's block is coming back :( I appreciate all reviews.**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

The next couple of months after graduation were sorta stressful for the engaged couple. They needed to have a set date on when the marriage would take place and location was key. Carly and Freddie decided for their honeymoon they would go to Japan. Ironic isn't it? For just a few years prior, when the iCarly gang went to Japan for the iWeb Awards, a Japanese lady working at the front desk of the hotel, mistaken Carly and Freddie as a honeymoon couple. This resulted in Freddie being slapped by his future wife, but now they both laugh at the incident.

Now they are planning out what food to have at the reception including a wedding cake. Sam, Wendy and few others will be Carly's bridesmaids while Spencer and Gibby will be Freddie's best men. Hopefully, Carly's father would be able to walk her down the aisle. If not Spencer would have that honor. Carly wanted her wedding day to be perfect and also what happened during the honeymoon. Freddie had other things on his mind at that particular moment.

"Freddie. Come on stud-bucket", Carly sat on Freddie's lap while he started laying kisses all over her mouth and neck. While she enjoyed the attention Freddie gave her, she was afraid things were getting really too intimate. Freddie's hands were all up Carly's shirt feeling her. She wanted to wait till marriage, but Freddie was acting like a horny dog to say the least. Now he unhooked Carly's bra from behind. Carly pushed Freddie off.

"Freddie you know I want to wait till we're married", she looked at him with her eyebrow raised. Freddie leaned in again and placed another kiss on her lips.

"I know, but I can't help it. Your so gorgeous I don't know if I can wait", Carly's bra suddenly landed on the floor of her and Freddie's apartment. They now laid there kissing more passionately. Freddie's hand caressed her stomach all the way up to her swollen breasts. He started using his thumb to massage the small buds. Carly let out a groan. Her fingernails dug into Freddie's lower back as he began to take off Carly's shirt. Carly stopped him and pulled the material back down.

"I'm sorry", Freddie said, "I know you want to wait and it's for the best", he handed Carly her bra back and straighten himself up. After both were readjusted, they sat in silence for a few moments. Carly knew Freddie was a little disappointed, but the sex part would be more special if done on their wedding night. She took him by the hand and said "Let's go upstairs and snuggle. Nothing wrong with that", she winked and Freddie smiled at how cute she looked.

Both went upstairs to their room and did just as Carly suggested..snuggle. Freddie placed a sweet kiss on her forehead and place his on hers. "I love you Carly. Lovvvveee you!" He had a smirk on his face as Carly looked up and giggled. Another fond memory. The night Carly, Sam and Freddie were about to sneak out to go to an MMA fight. Look alikes as their backup plan. Sam pressed a button on Freddie's laptop that revealed the same phrase he just said to Carly.

Carly kept giggling and started tickling her future husband. Both pretended to wrestle with each other until both were drained. They decided sleep would be best and both got under the covers. Carly gave one final kiss goodnight until both fell asleep in each others arms.


	4. Chapter 3: Wedding

**Disclaimer: Again I wish I owned Nathan, but that wont happen.**

The moment Freddie been waiting for since sixth grade arrived on a sunny summer day. The church the wedding took place in had white all around with candles lit. Carly wanted a truly white wedding with the exception of the black tuxes Freddie and his best men wore.

Carly's wore a strapless white dress that fit her petite body perfectly. Earlier in the day Sam, Melanie and Wendy came over to Carly's apartment to fix her hair and make-up. Freddie spent the night at Spencer's to live up to tradition for the groom was not to see his bride before the wedding.

Now that the guests have arrived and Freddie and his best men wait. Carly's father made it to the ceremony and now proceeded to walk his daughter down the aisle as the music played. Small gasps could be heard from the guests as Carly Shay entered the room.

The look on Freddie's face was one to remember. His eyes bulged out and his mouth hung open. He closed his mouth to keep from drooling. Never in his life did he see such an magnificent creature such as Carly. She was all Freddie's.

Carly reached for Freddie's hand and the vows soon came.

"Ever since I first saw you Carly Shay, I knew you were the _one_. You're beautiful, smart and have always treated me right. When you said you would go out with me I could hardly breath, but when I asked you to marry me on graduation day and you said yes I almost died", crying and laughter echoed through the church. "I love you Carly Shay and I'm forever yours."

Tears now streamed down Carly's face and Freddie wiped them from her delicate face. Then soon came Carly's vows.

"Freddie you were never only just my best friend, but you are my soul mate. You're not only incredibly handsome and smart, but you are also sweet. You have always treated me like a princess even when I didn't deserve to be treated like one. I love you Freddie Benson and I will be forever yours."

The priest spoke the words Freddie and Carly waited for their whole life, "I now pronounced you husband and wife. Freddie you may now kiss your bride."

A huge ear to ear smile appeared on Freddie's face. He gently took Carly's face and their lips locked. The kiss lasted for ten seconds and those were the best ten seconds of Mr. and Mrs. Freddie Benson's lives.

* * *

At the dinner reception, Carly and Freddie took the floor for their first dance as a married couple. The song the couple danced to was all too familiar. They danced to that very song just three years prior.

_If you feel my love just let it show._

_And if you want my heart just let me know._

_Cuz you are meant for me._

Once again Carly and Freddie were lost in each other.

_My heart has come alive now._

_It opened up a whole new world._

_I only want to show you what it's like to love this girl._

_Cuz you were meant for me._

The song soon ended and another began. Spencer soon jumped in and ask the groom if he could dance with his little sister. Freddie agreed and went to dance with his mother Mrs. Benson.

"Congratulation little sis", a smile formed on both Spencer and Carly's face.

"Thank you Spence. That means a lot to me."

"You know I'd always knew one day you and Freddie would marry."

"Oh?" Carly wanted Spencer to continue.

"Yeah he always had the biggest crush on you and I knew deep down you felt the same way. Especially after you found out about Sam and Freddie's kiss", Carly shuddered at that thought, but she didn't need to worry about that incident anymore. Sam was with Gibby.

"Your right now", Carly giggled and soon the music ended.

* * *

Before Carly and Freddie headed off for their honeymoon, Carly lived up to tradition again. A group of females including Wendy, Sam and even Mrs. Benson waited for the bouquet to be thrown.

Carly threw the bouquet and was caught by Sam. Sam looked a little surprised considering she made little effort to catch the bouquet. She never really thought much of marriage. Then again she believe much in this catching the bouquet stuff anyway so she shrugged this off.

Soon Carly and Freddie entered their limousine and drove off to start their honeymoon where the real fun began.


End file.
